Para sonreír
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: La batalla contra Hades ha terminado y Shiryu al fin logró regresar a lado de Shunrei, sin embargo algo ha cambiado. Quizá son sus manos, quizá son sus ojos, quizá es su corazón que ya no le ama.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, más bien son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Fin sin fines de lucro.

 **Nda:** Me agrada mucho la pareja de Shiryu y Shunrei así que me animé a escribir algo sobre ellos. Este será un two-shot, así que posiblemente suba el próximo y final capítulo el próximo jueves sino es que antes, mientras tanto espero este primero les guste.

¡Saludos!

* * *

 **Para sonreír.**

 **I**

Cuando Shiryu al fin logró regresar a Cinco Picos, estaba lloviendo.

Le parecía extraña la visión con la que se encontró y al mismo tiempo le asustaba. Ni si quiera él entendía muy bien porqué. Había peleado con dioses poderosos, había viajado al mismo infierno y no había sentido un miedo semejante.

No, no era aquella clase de miedo que ofrece desesperación. Más bien, incertidumbre.

Llovía. Llovía mucho y sabía que a Shunrei no le agradaba mucho mojarse tanto porque sabía que podía pescar un resfriado y eso le dificultaría realizar las tareas domésticas. Siempre debía estar todo limpio y la comida debía estar lista.

Pero, era verdad, pensó Shiryu, preguntándose para quien debía estar lista la comida si el maestro se había ido para siempre y él, luego de meses de haberse marchado recién era capaz de llegar para verla. Hubiera querido volver pronto pero luego de que Athena los sacara de Los Campos Elíseos su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse y fueron las ordenes de la diosa misma que se quedara en el hospital hasta que estuviera bien para irse.

Había deseado llegar cuanto antes.

Y quizá ya era demasiado tarde.

Ahí estaba la lluvia creando un suave halo alrededor de la fina silueta sentada donde durante doscientos cuarenta y tres años hubiese reposado el Antiguo Maestro. Ahí estaba ella, sentada con las manos sobre el regazo y mirando hacía la cascada. El cabello lo traía suelto y se mecía amablemente con el viento y la lluvia que azotaba su frágil cuerpo, pero ella solo contemplaba la cascada volviéndose su mirada agua. Sus ojos se habían negado el consuelo de las lágrimas, pero durante tantos años viviendo una vida en silencio, había aprendido a llorar por dentro.

—Shunrei… he vuelto… —Dijo Shiryu, arrodillándose a su lado. Todo era distinto. No estaban esos brazos extendidos para abrazarle, ni aquellas manos suaves para acariciarle el rostro.

—Shiryu… Me alegra. —Ella elevó la mirada para que ésta se conectara con los ojos del Dragón. Sonrió y Shiryu entendió que ella estaba mintiendo.

Lo sabía porque en ocasiones antes ella siempre lo recibía rechazando sus sonrisas. Ella solía decir: " _Uno está acostumbrado a sonreír con los mismos labios con los que a veces miente. Por eso es mejor sonreír con el estómago lleno, con el hígado feliz y los pulmones tranquilos porque una vez tu cuerpo está feliz, la sonrisa es sincera"_ Y seguido de eso lo invitaba a tomar los alimentos y a reposar en una calma tan acogedora que solo el aura de ella era capaz de brindar. En silencio se miraban y entonces Shunrei aceptaba sus sonrisas. Así como él las suyas.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Le pidió que entraran juntos a la tranquila morada que hubieran compartido con el Antiguo Maestro durante años, pero ella se negó. Le pidió un poco más de tiempo. Aunque llovía, ella se empecinaba a estar ahí. Shiryu estuvo insistiendo, preocupado por la salud de ella. Al final, ella le sonrió, se levantó aceptando amablemente la mano que el Dragón le había ofrecido para levantarse y ambos se adentraron a su pequeño hogar.

Todo estaba limpio, como de costumbre. Shunrei calentó lo que había sobrado de su desayuno. Se disculpó por no tener algo preparado para Shiryu, pero estaba desprevenida con su llegada. Le sonrió y le deseó buenas noches para luego retirarse a su habitación.

Shiryu bajó la mirada y contempló su plato de comida. Comió. La comida era buena, como siempre. Pero había algo diferente. Cenar solo no era lo mismo, no hubo sonrisas silenciosas ni miradas cómplices y pensó que Shunrei tomó los alimentos estando sola mucho tiempo.

 **II**

Se levantó temprano, era costumbre suya levantarse temprano. Sin embargo, esta vez era distinto. Quería levantarse temprano y preparar algo para el desayuno y dejar a Shunrei descansar. No sabía mucho sobre cocina. Era algo que se había acostumbrado a ignorar desde el día en que la conoció y probó su sazón que, con el tiempo, indudablemente mejoró. Ahora, seguramente sería inigualable.

Pero confiaba en sí mismo. La había contemplado, innumerables veces, cocinar. Se sabía de memoria la medida de las manos que ella utilizaba para los pimientos, la forma en como cortaba las verduras, la cantidad de agua que utilizaba. La había visto, muchas veces, ir y venir a través de la cocina, como la ninfa que salta juguetonamente en sus jardines. Tan dulce y grácilmente que cualquiera hubiera querido robarla. Pero ella estaba a salvo. A salvo en cuatro paredes.

Cuatro paredes que terminarían volviéndola loca.

Y consumirían su felicidad.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en las verduras que estaba picando. Ella era fuerte. Él lo sabía. Dulcemente fuerte. Fuertemente dulce. Y aunque no abandonaba su tristeza cuando la ocasión en que él tuviera que irse de nuevo llegaba, ella sabía aceptarla. Derramaba lágrimas y luego esperaba pacientemente. Y sonreía. Y se quedaba a salvo en aquella casa solitaria en medio de las montañas.

Ahí ella estaría a salvo.

El mundo de afuera era cruel y brutal.

Él no quería eso para ella. Solo quería su bienestar.

Decidió concentrarse en lo que estaba cocinando. Las burbujas ya saltaban impacientemente sobre los fideos que estaba hirviendo y el vapor se dispersaba por encima de la olla, ayudándole a alejar los tristes pensamientos.

Se esforzó.

Aunque no cometió errores como cortarse los dedos, quemarse o cosas por el estilo, realmente se esforzó porque la comida quedara bien. Un ligero atisbo de orgullo se dibujó en sus labios al contemplar su comida. A simple vista se veía bien y experimentando el sentimiento de la deseada aprobación esperó a que Shunrei estuviera lista para desayunar y ella le diera su opinión.

Tenía muchas expectativas.

La joven, apenada por no haberse levantado antes, se disculpó. Pero él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Afirmó que él quería hacerlo.

—Decías que uno debe sonreír con el estómago lleno. —Afirmó, sentándose a su lado en la mesa.

—Tienes razón. —Dijo ella, suavemente mientras contemplaba su plato y se atrevía a degustar. Shiryu la contempló. Observó cada uno de sus rasgos, él podría asegurar que no pasó desapercibido ninguno. La mirada de ella. Su exquisita piel blanca. La forma en como la línea de sus labios se deformaba para probar los alimentos. La manera en como sus comisuras se alzaban hacía arriba para sonreírle. Las flores rosas que nacían en sus mejillas.

—Está delicioso. —Ella le sonrió amablemente, dulcemente, y de la manera en como solo ella sabía hacerlo, ese cuadro idílico que solo su rostro podía ofrecer. Aquella pintura que solo los dioses pudieron haber destellado. Un regalo que se le concedió cuando llegó a Rozan. Shiryu pensó que al fin era sincera aquella sonrisa. Al fin, ella estaba alegre de tenerlo de vuelta en casa. Y sintió que su corazón rejuvenecía.

Fue cuando entonces se decidió él mismo a probar su platillo.

Estaba salado.

 **III**

Él se había acostumbrado a trabajar la tierra. Le parecía buen trabajo, aunque agotador, le aliviaba el alma y lo hacía sentir bien. La tierra era feliz de que sus frutos fueran bien recibidos. Pero la primera vez que se decidió a volver al trabajo en el campo luego de haber regresado se dio cuenta de algo: la tierra fue feliz en su ausencia.

Y las manos de Shunrei estaban cansadas y tristes. Ellas habían tomado el lugar de Shiryu. Las verduras no vendrían solas a ella y ahora no estaba el maestro Dohko para ayudar.

Cada vez que Shunrei le acariciaba el rostro, podía sentir esa aspereza en sus manos. Como si fueran otras manos las que lo acariciaban.

Otros ojos los que lo miraban.

Otra mujer la que le cocinaba.

Otra mujer, una triste y resignada, al igual que sus manos.

 **IV**

Siempre al atardecer, cuando Shunrei ya hubiese acabado las labores domésticas, la joven descansaba su noble cuerpo en el lugar donde anteriormente su maestro se sentaba a vigilar el sello de Athena. Pero ella contemplaba la cascada y rememoraba las enseñanzas de su maestro. Pensaba en las historias que le contaba y la forma que él tenía de hacerla sentir amada. Esperaba a que la noche llegara para saludarlo en las estrellas.

Shiryu siempre iba a sentarse con ella. Le pedía que no agotara más su cuerpo, pero ella sonreía y afirmaba que todo estaba bien. Cuando Shunrei contemplaba las estrellas sus sonrisas se develaban como algo real y fue esa la única razón por la que Shiryu le permitía quedarse hasta tarde, no sin antes sentarse a su lado y compartir una manta. Pero, aunque hiciera frío y lluvia, Shunrei decía que no importaba.

—El cosmos de nuestro padre me da calor. —Le afirmó ella a Shiryu, en una ocasión. —Me gusta sentarme aquí porque siento como si me abrazara con su recuerdo.

Shiryu le sonreía. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía inútil. Shunrei se aferraba al cosmos de su maestro, mientras los brazos del Dragón, que estaban ahí, le eran inservibles como refugio. Quizá para ella, eran más fríos que la lluvia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, más bien son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Nda:** Bueno, les advierto que no soy muy buena para manejar el romance. Ya ustedes juzgarán como quedó xd Y también quiero aclarar que en este fic Shunrei y Shiryu tienen 18 y 19 años respectivamente. Yo no le creo a Kurumada que tengan 13 y 14, ni si quiera al principio de la serie se ven de tales edades Dx

* * *

 **Para sonreír.**

 **V**

Shiryu miraba sus manos y en ellas, por más que buscara no encontraba la sapiencia que había en las manos de su maestro. Quizá era esa la razón por la cual sus manos solo sabían anidar el sabor de la sangre de batallas pasadas, manos que no sabían explorar otra individualidad sino era para la batalla. Y la sabiduría que albergaban sus manos no le alcanzaba para lograr comprender como tocar la piel de Shunrei.

Se dedicó a mirarla a ella en la contemplación de los días. Y afuera, aunque el sol tiraba rebeldemente sus rubios cabellos sobre la tierra yerma o las doncellas inmaculadas que realizaban su eterno viaje por el cielo dejaban caer sus cabellos de agua sobre la tierra, el rostro de Shunrei continuaba impasible, como si un invierno se hubiera asentado en su corazón.

—Quiero cuidar de ti—, le dijo el Dragón un día, con la fuerza en las palabras. Una fuerza virgen para él, fuerza nacida de un temor sobre la salud de ella. —Te he notado diferente.

Shunrei le miró como siempre, casi como si el vuelco que sintió en su corazón al haber oído esas palabras no hubiera existido nunca.

Le sonrió y la frustración de Shiryu acrecentó.

—No te preocupes por mí, _hermano._ —Posó una dócil caricia sobre la mejilla del Dragón y luego continuó con la preparación de los alimentos. —Tienes un deber que cumplir y seguir los pasos de tu maestro. Tu fidelidad es tu camino. —Mencionó mientras concentraba su mirada en el arroz que preparaba.

Shiryu la miro y entonces sus manos se movieron como si tuvieran voluntad. Por un momento se dedicó a ser únicamente sus manos. Unas manos semejantes a las de un pintor que toma los pinceles y un godete y crea la ilusión de los colores. Pero carecían de imaginación y solo pudo trazar con una mano líneas rectas sobre los cabellos de Shunrei, mientras la otra permaneció inmóvil. Sus manos, de pronto demostraron el hambre de conocimiento que tenían desde hacía tiempo, un conocimiento que por mucho tiempo él ignoró. Le suplicaban que trazara suaves y dulces paisajes de amaneceres respetuosos en aquel lienzo que representaba Shunrei. Pero aunque no necesitasen su consentimiento, ni ellas mismas sabían cómo.

—Te quiero, _hermana._ Es natural que me preocupe por ti —Le dijo, con una voz suave que ni él mismo conocía. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y en un instante se fue de ahí.

Shunrei se dedicó a procesar aquellas palabras. Por un momento estuvo tentada a dejarlas atascadas en su corazón. Pero no lo hizo y las dejo salir de su alma a manera de un suspiro.

Mientras tanto, Shiryu castigaba sus manos por desobedecerle mientras las hacía trabajar sobre el campo. No tardo tiempo en caer en cuenta que sus manos, al igual que las de Shunrei estaban tristes. Cansadas y tristes.

 **VI**

La soledad había sido, durante mucho tiempo, un tema ajeno a él. Shiryu pensaba que era imposible estar solo. Siempre a cualquier lugar que fuera se iba a encontrar con él mismo. Enfrentarse a él mismo u ofrecerle consuelo a una persona que sólo él conocía.

Allá en la esquina de la habitación estaba un Shiryu amoroso que no reconocía muy bien, aquel Shiryu que le aconsejaba abrazarla. Enhiesto y honorable estaba otro Shiryu bajo el marco de la puerta de entrada —como dispuesto a irse en cualquier momento a atender sus responsabilidades como Santo—, recordándole su misiva en la vida, aconsejándole no engancharse a Shunrei. Y entonces frente a él estaba ella. Cuando la miraba todo quedaba en silencio y ya solo existían aquellas mejillas arreboladas, aquellos hombros gentiles y ese fino mentón que cargaba sobre él un par de pétalos rosas.

Sabía que Shunrei entendía eso. Y que ella también se tenía a sí misma. Y era verdad, Shunrei no veía la soledad como algo malo. Había aprendido que la soledad era una parte de todo y, por tanto, servía para algo.

Por momentos, Shiryu sentía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero un día, no fue ningún Shiryu quien le dijo qué hacer.

Llegó sola, aquella mujer, desconocida por el Dragón.

Hija de la casamentera, se presentó el ante el Santo. Le explicó su razón de estar ahí. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el chico de cabellos largos no tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaba.

—Shunrei no me ha contado nada al respecto. — Señaló, un poco molesto. Pero la mujer con leche en la piel mantuvo la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto le frustraba.

—Al menos, ya está usted aquí para cuidarla. —Dijo la joven que había arrivado. — Desde que el anciano que reposaba en la cascada se fue, las cosas se han tornado siniestras en el pueblo. —La mujer cerró los ojos un momento y prosiguió. —No había saqueadores ni secuestradores. Todos le temían al Viejo de la Cascada. Mi madre teme por la seguridad de Shunrei porque le tiene estima. Le ofreció conseguirle un buen esposo, porque estando sola aquí sólo cosas horribles puede esperar.

—Estaré bien. Por favor, no te preocupes. — Le dijo Shunrei con esa mirada apacible y ese semblante tan amable y dulce.

—Por favor… reconsidéralo un poco ¿si? Mi madre es consciente de que tu hermano no siempre podrá cuidarte. Eres una mujer hermosa y la gente en el pueblo que te conoce no quiere pasar otro susto como el de aquella vez.

—¿El de aquella vez? —Cuestionó Shiryu, ofuscado. En su voz se denotaba la incertidumbre.

—¿Tampoco le has contado sobre eso? —Habló la mujer a Shunrei, sorprendida. La dulce joven de cabellos lacios y negros negó con el rostro y permaneció en silencio. Pero la mirada de Shiryu exigía una respuesta. La mujer, algo apenada, prosiguió. —Hace un mes intentaron secuestrar a Shunrei. Por suerte sucedió a las afueras de la casa de mi familia así que pudimos ayudarla a tiempo y los culpables fueron encerrados. Pero incluso así…

—No te preocupes. —La voz de Shiryu, era dura. Intimidante, incluso. —Shunrei estará bien.

Luego de aquello no se dignó a mirar a ninguna de las mujeres. Salió y bajó hacía la cascada. Un imponente Dragón se elevó con el agua de la cascada. No era aquel el Shiryu amoroso o el honorable. Era un Shiryu fúrico que esperaba que ese Dragón de agua fuera visto por todos los alrededores como señal de que aquel que se atreviese a enfurecerlo tocando a su dulce junco, perecería.

 **VII**

Shiryu era aquel Dragón dueño y Señor que gobernaba sobre los cuerpos de agua. Surcaba los cielos y pisaba tierras ajenas. Las escamas azules le cubrían la piel y nada podría atravesarle ni impedir su travesía. Shunrei era el amable junco que se inclinaba respetuosamente a las orillas de un lago diáfano y taciturno, creciendo con el tiempo de manera gentil, siendo movida por la brisa del aire, bañada por la lluvia y acariciada por el sol. Destinada a permanecer en el mismo lugar, les ofrecía paciencia a las libélulas que pululaban a su alrededor, miraba la primavera deshojarse y veía morir el verano. Contemplaba a los estorninos que se paraban a descansar un rato a su lado para que éstos luego retornaran su vuelo al cielo que les acogería con orgullo, lo mismo que hacía el Dragón.

Pero el Dragón se había cansado de surcar los cielos en busca de protección para gente que el desconocía pero que se empecinaba en que siguiera viviendo. Viajo buscando un mundo tranquilo donde su dulce junco pudiera vivir en paz. Pero había algo que le hacía envejecer el corazón.

Quería regresar a lado de aquel pequeñito junco. Quedarse, cernirse a su alrededor y ya no irse. Ser un muro infranqueable para que nada pudiera lastimar a su pequeño junco. Y cuando regresó, su junco ya no solo se inclinaba hacía la laguna: se estaba ahogando en ella. Alguien ajeno había intentado arrancar a su junco y le dejó muy lastimado.

Pero el pequeño junco le sonrió a pesar de todo. El Dragón comprendió que incluso si alargaba sus manos hacía el junco, aunque sea de la manera más suave y cuidadosa, al junco le dolería. Fue entonces que entendió todo: las sonrisas que Shunrei le había regalado desde que llegó no eran una mentira, eran la manera más delicada y tierna que ella tenía para llorar.

 **VIII**

Las estrellas brillaban otra vez. Shunrei se sentó de nuevo en el lugar donde reposara su maestro en tiempos pasados. La cascada lloraba las lágrimas que ella ya no sabía verter. Muchas veces se sentó ahí a pensar en el destino que se le presentaba como algo nebuloso; aunque joven, ella pensaba que no estaba mal aferrarse a la idea de estar con quien amara. No quería casarse con un desconocido solo para tener seguridad.

También se decía a sí misma que en su pecho ya no cabían las esperanzas por ver florecer el amor de Shiryu. Su espíritu de caballero jamás le abandonaría y ella lo sabía. Le lloraba a su maestro con el pensamiento y le pedía fuerza, porque esa idea tardó tiempo en instalarse en su corazón. El tiempo corría y ella se preparaba para comenzar a correr con él.

Fue clara con Shiryu, pero también suave: No necesitaba quedarse con ella por obligación. Aprendería a cuidarse sola. Buscaría la felicidad por su cuenta.

Y luego de haber hablado eso, se había sentado de nuevo ahí.

No se esperó aquellos brazos que se cerraban alrededor de ella, acunándola en la inmensidad de la noche. Shiryu yacía detrás de ella, sentado y la abrazaba dándole permiso a sus manos de trazar caricias sobre los brazos ya fríos de Shunrei. Por un momento el silencio fue la única pared que les separaba.

Shiryu se vio reclamándose así mismo por ser el hombre necio y típico que se amedrenta ante la idea de ver desaparecer lo más valioso que tiene una vez que ha estado a punto de perderlo. También se entendió así mismo como aquel hombre que no sabía manejar sus labios cuando se trataba de temas respecto al corazón.

Y para la noche eterna y sabia la visión de Shiryu y Shunrei era la misma de dos jóvenes inexpertos que trataban de sujetar sus corazones desesperadamente para no ceder al amor.

El calor del cosmos los cobijo. Los labios de Shiryu no se movieron, pero el Dragón liberó al Shiryu amoroso, al Shiryu honorable y al Shiryu temeroso y fúrico, los dejo fluir a través de su cosmos y dejo que cada uno de ellos hablara íntimamente a Shunrei, de la manera más sincera que conocía y como muchas veces hubiera hecho cuando estaba lejos. Como aquella despedida que le ofreció en el Hades ante la tempestuosa idea de que no volvería a verla.

Los pensamientos del Dragón fluyeron como el agua de la laguna que cuida al junco. Le ofrecieron todo de sí. El Dragón se quitó sus escamas, una a una y entonces dejó al descubierto su corazón. La amaba. Estaba loco por ella. Quería compartir su vida con ella. Pero temía ser rechazado, temía no ser bueno para ella, temía no poder ofrendarle la vida que ella merecía. Temía volver a dejarla sola. Estaba asqueado ante la constante visión de sí mismo viéndose entre ella y su misión en la vida. Y entonces comprendió también que a veces Athena no era una razón; era una excusa.

Shunrei lo miró y al fin las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Y los ojos de Shiryu imitaron los de ella. A pesar de que el Dragón podía ir contra la cascada, no podía ir contra las lágrimas de su mujer amada.

Le besó la frente y la abrazó con fuerza. Y ella lloró sobre un pecho que la recibía como un lecho cálido y seguro. Y entonces las manos trazaron pinceladas en la espalda de Shunrei, dibujaron espirales en sus cabellos sueltos y limpiaron los ríos de lágrimas que provenían de esos ojos mágicos donde se reflejaba el celeste del cielo. Y las manos de Shunrei se cernieron, ambas sobre las mejillas del Dragón, el par de pétalos rosas que yacía sobre su rostro se elevó un poco y le besó la frente. Y solo con las palabras que ella sabía pronunciar apaciguó todo el indómito mar de dudas que azotaba con fiereza al Dragón. Ella quería estar con él.

—Te quiero tanto… por Athena, de verdad que lo hago. —Para aquella confesión sus labios al fin le ayudaron.

—Yo también. —Le sonrió Shunrei y al fin Shiryu vio esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba.

* * *

 **Nda:** El otro día leí un artículo sobre las mujeres en China. Son muy discriminadas. La única forma en que pueden dar honor a sus padres es casándose. Y con el control de natalidad, cuando la pareja sabe que el feto es de mujer, lo abortan. A las mujeres que viven en montañas o el campo, las secuestran para luego venderlas. Shiryu debe cuidar muy bien a Shunrei e_é

¡Gracias por sus bonitos reviews! Espero no haya salido tan horrible. xD


End file.
